


This Provincial Life

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: After years of traveling and fighting for their lives, Sanzo and the others are living a peaceful life in a mountain village. But something is bothering the monkey, and Sanzo wonders if maybe their lives are too quiet.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63
Collections: Minekura Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shingansoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shingansoul/gifts).



> Written for Axel for the 2019 Saiyuki Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy the story, Happy New Year!

A bell rang out, echoing across the temple’s small courtyard, and the sound made Sanzo look up from his newspaper. 

There was a part of him that still had an almost Pavlovian response to bells, left over from a childhood where temple bells ruled daily living. Bells to rise, bells for meals, bells for prayers. If he had been at Kinzan or Keiun, a bell at this hour would have called him to lead morning prayers.

But now he lived at neither of those places, and the bell was Hakkai’s, calling the village children to come for their lessons. Soon the ringing was joined by laughter and chatter, and Hakkai’s voice rose firmly above the fray, admonishing against rough-housing.

Sanzo stubbed out his cigarette, set his reading glasses on his desk, and left his office. The door needed a little encouragement to fully close behind him, and he made a mental note to ask the caretaker about having it fixed.

“Good morning, Genjo Roshi,” the children chanted in unison as they followed Hakkai past the gate into the courtyard.

Sanzo tried to not roll his eyes, and he raised a hand in response.

“Go on ahead,” Hakkai told them, and he walked over to join Sanzo as the children headed over to the old storage building that now served as their classroom. “Good morning, Sanzo,” he said. “I wanted to make sure you and Goku are still coming over for dinner tonight. My new grill arrived yesterday, so I thought I would make yakiniku.”

“I’m in,” Sanzo replied, already salivating at the thought of a plate of freshly grilled meats and vegetables. “The monkey’s not back yet, though.”

Hakkai frowned. “Wasn’t he due back two days ago? I thought it only takes him a week to collect the monthly rents.”

“Usually.” Goku had a habit of helping the temple’s tenant farmers during his visits, so he seldom made it back on time. But the upside of the monkey’s helpfulness was full rent payments and extra tokens of appreciation, so Sanzo didn’t mind the irregular schedule. It also meant that their temporary quarters were snore-free for a few extra days.

“And you’re not worried?”

Sanzo shook his head. “He’s been away longer, and he can take care of himself.”

“I’ll check with you later this afternoon,” Hakkai said. “I know how much Goku loves yakiniku, so I would rather wait until he can enjoy it with us.” He looked past Sanzo at the children who were now entering the one-room classroom. “I have to go.”

Sanzo watched Hakkai cross the courtyard to join his students. When he’d written Hakkai about Three Peaks Village’s need for a teacher, he’d asked for advice and guidance to find someone who could instruct multiple grade levels. He hadn’t expected Hakkai to accept the position for himself.

And of course wherever Hakkai went, Gojyo wasn’t far behind. Now Hakkai taught classes, and Gojyo ran a tavern that he’d bought with gambling winnings. The two of them lived together in a house that had been provided as part of Hakkai’s salary. 

So a year and a half after their road trip to Hell and back, they were all together again, living in a small village that nestled in the lap of three mountains. Most of the townsfolk didn’t know that the newcomers were the Heroes of Shangri-La, and those that knew didn’t make a fuss about it. 

All four of them liked it that way. 

Sanzo had chosen this place for its touch of remoteness; it was far enough away from the large city temple with its sycophantic, ambitious monks, yet close enough to the trade roads—and modern conveniences—to make it fairly easy to keep well stocked with cigarettes and newspapers. 

When he had arrived he packed away his white silk robes, chest-plate and crown, reserving them for holy days and festivals. Instead of wearing the Maten and Seiten sutras, they stayed rolled up and tucked into special pockets that had been sewn into the edge of his new, simpler outer robes. His title was simpler, too; while he would remain a Sanzo priest the rest of his life, he preferred taking on the traditional temple priest’s title of Roshi. 

Sanzo was about to return to his office when the scuff of footsteps at the gate made him pause. Instinct—habit?—made him reach for a gun that he no longer carried.

“Genjo Roshi? Am I too early for our meeting?”

It was only Jin Lau, the current head of the village council. Sanzo met with the man once a week to go over temple and village business. “No, you’re fine,” he said. “Come on in.”

They spent the next half hour going over various bills and receipts; Unlike Keiun, which was a large, regional temple, Three Peaks Temple was an active part of the village, and its expenses were paid by the six tenants that leased temple-owned land in the heart of the valley. As village priest, Sanzo worked with the council to govern the small town, processing petitions, resolving disputes, and other administrative duties.

Basically paperwork, just like at Keiun Temple. But on a smaller scale, without the pain in the ass monks.

“I have a few more things to go over with you, Roshi,” Jin Lau said when Sanzo rose to make tea. “The first concerns Cho-sensei.”

Sanzo glanced over at him while he poured hot water into the pot. “Is there a problem?”

“No, no! Quite the opposite,” the man said. “The number of children attending school has almost doubled in the four months since he came here to teach. When the council met last night, we felt that there was enough surplus from the rents to increase both his budget and his salary.”

“No argument from me,” Sanzo said.

“There is also sufficient funds to expand the classroom building. We think the school should remain in the temple, but with the increase in students we should increase the building as well.”

Sanzo set a steaming stoneware cup in front of Jin Lau, and then settled back in his chair with his own cup. “Both of those things will make Hakkai very happy, so go ahead.” He took a cautious sip of his tea. “Speaking of buildings, any word on when my quarters will be finished?” 

The temple had been without a priest for over five years, and the caretaker was in his nineties, so the cottage in the rear corner of the courtyard had fallen into disrepair. Upon his and Goku’s arrival, the council members had hastily moved things around in the office to set up a makeshift bedroom in the back half, cramming in two narrow cots, a small table, and two chairs. Not the most comfortable of situations, but when you’d spent two years on the road sleeping in various rundown inns and sometimes the back of a Jeep, spending eight months sleeping in an office was cake.

Jin Lau smiled widely. “That’s the second thing I wanted to discuss! Your new home is finally ready. Your request for electricity and indoor plumbing did cause some delays, but the workmen are now finished with the repairs and additions. A group of village women are coming this afternoon to clean everything and prepare it for you.”

“This is good news,” Sanzo said. “I’ll be able to sleep there tonight?”

“Yes, Roshi.”

“So what’s the last thing you wanted to talk about?”

Jin Lau leaned forward in his chair. “It is about Cheng Wen, the temple caretaker. We learned last night that he has had a stroke and will not be able to continue his duties.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” The old man had barely been able to do more than sweep the floors and collect the offerings in the main shrine hall, but he had always been unfailingly cheerful and the source of some of the dirtiest jokes Sanzo had ever heard. “We’ll continue his salary, of course.”

“Of course. He has asked that Son Goku be appointed the position in his place.”

Sanzo blinked. “Goku? Temple caretaker?” It was an important position, second only to the temple priest.

“Yes,” Jin Lau said, “and the Council thought it was an excellent idea. Goku has done a fine job as a temple servant, and Wen said that these past few months Goku had been helping him with many of his duties. Between that, and Goku’s success in getting the rents paid in full and on time, we feel that he would be an excellent caretaker.”

Sanzo set down his cup. “You know that he is not human, even though he looks like one.” He felt it was best to have all their cards on the table.

Jin Lau met his gaze. “Yes, Roshi, and neither are your other two friends. But the council—and the people of this village—feel that Buddha blessed us when the four of you came to Three Peaks. You came here, a Sanzo priest, when no other priest wanted to live so far from the city. Son Goku is cheerful and helpful to everyone he meets. Our children are attending school for the first time in years, because Cho Hakkai-sensei came when you wrote him. And Sha Gojyo took a tavern that was nothing but trouble and turned it into a successful, respectable establishment. They are blessings, human or not.” He finished his tea, and began to gather his papers together.

It was a good answer, one that Sanzo would probably share with the others later. The answer confirmed that he had made the right choice in coming to this remote, struggling village. “I’ll tell Goku about your offer when he gets back.” He rose from his chair, indicating that their meeting was over.

“You’re not going to just appoint him?” Jin Lau paused at the door, a puzzled frown on his face.

Sanzo shook his head. “Goku is not my servant. It will be his decision, not mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sanzo’s mid-day meditation time was not going so well. It had started to rain, which was never much good for his mood, and as much as he tried to empty his mind and focus on his breath, Jin Lau’s news about the caretaker position kept intruding his thoughts. And in spite of what he had told Hakkai, a low level of worry simmered in the back of his brain.

Not so much for Goku’s safety; it had been a true statement that Goku could take care of himself. What were a few mountain bandits for someone who had helped defeat the demon Ox-King Gyumaoh?

It was more of a worry about a developing trend. Did Goku’s repeated delays in coming back to the temple signal a growing restlessness? Did it mask a dissatisfaction with the simpler, quieter life that the four of them had found in Three Peaks Village? 

The two-plus year journey to India and back had given Sanzo more than his fill of adventure, and he figured it would take many years to recover from the tense, stressful life they had led on the road. He would probably always be a light sleeper, but it felt good to not sleep in his clothes any more, to not live out of a duffel bag, and to not have to roll out of bed (or sleeping bag) and immediately hit the road again.

It had been harder to stop carrying his gun, something that had been his constant companion for more than half his life. He still kept it, but it was under the mattress instead of under his pillow, and even though he still missed its comforting weight in his robe sleeve, Sanzo knew it was one attachment that he should release.

His other—living—attachments would remain. As much as Sanzo used to complain about his former companions and deny any friendship between them, the journey had taught him otherwise. 

Although he still fought with Gojyo, because Gojyo was an asshole who liked pushing his buttons a little too much.

They’d all gone their separate ways for awhile when they had returned to Chang’an, desperate to get away from each other after years of living in each other’s pockets. Even Goku had left, needing to to work though restored memories that had brought revelations about their past lives, as well a crushing guilt about what had happened to them all five hundred years earlier.

(It was still strange to think about that, about how entangled their lives were. Red strings of fate, indeed.)

Ten months later, Goku was the first to return, just before Sanzo had chosen to relocate to Three Peaks Temple. ‘You’re not them,’ he’d said, ‘you’re you,’ and Sanzo had whacked him on the head and called him an idiot. They’d left together for Three Peaks a month after his return. 

The following year brought Hakkai and Gojyo back into their lives. Sanzo could see a change in Hakkai within a few months; while there would always be a few dark shadows lurking in Hakkai’s nature, the return to teaching had done him a world of good. More of Hakkai’s smiles were real these days, and the tightly wound spring inside him seemed to have loosened considerably.

And who ever would have guessed that Gojyo would be called a respectable businessman? Sanzo wondered if Jin Lau knew about the back room poker nights, or if he realized that the money Gojyo used to buy the tavern had come from a savvy gambling campaign. A peaceful life had calmed Gojyo, too, and smoothed most of his rough edges. He still flirted with every woman he saw, but it was now just a harmless facet of his easygoing nature. It was more than obvious his heart belonged to Hakkai.

Gojyo and Hakkai clearly enjoyed living in Three Peaks Village, but Sanzo was uncertain about Goku. Their years together had given Sanzo the ability to read past Goku’s perpetual cheer, and he knew something was going on beneath that easy smile. Something was bothering the monkey, and Sanzo needed to find out what it was.

Because that attachment was the strongest of them all.

The creak of wagon wheels on the paved flagstones of the temple’s entrance suggested that Goku had returned. The suspicion was confirmed when Sanzo heard children excitedly call out Goku’s name and begin clamoring for rice candy.

“I brought ya some, but you’re gonna have to wait til tomorrow. Hi, Hakkai!”

Sanzo didn’t bother listening to Hakkai’s reply. Instead, he shifted his sitting position on his cushion and waited until he heard Goku’s footsteps echo in the main shrine hall. “It’s about goddamn time you showed up,” he said. “Hakkai refused to make yakiniku until you were back.”

Goku laughed. “I missed you too, Sanzo.” He came up next to where Sanzo sat and plopped down on the edge of the platform. “Sorry I’m late. The people at the tea plantation needed some help, since the guy who normally handles all the sacks of tea was really sick. They gave me a big canister of their first-pick tea as a thank you, so we have some really nice tea to drink besides the regular stuff they give us.” Coins clinked as he dropped a small cloth bag onto the platform. “Here’s all the rent money.”

Sanzo grunted as he swung around and let his legs unfold from their lotus position. “At least they give you something for your efforts. Do any of them actually pay you?”

Goku ducked his head. “Usually not. But the foreman at the plantation paid me some for yesterday’s work. He even offered me a job!”

Something about the excitement in Goku’s voice made Sanzo choose his words carefully. “Are you thinking of taking it?”

Goku shrugged. “I dunno, maybe. It was nice to have the offer, though.”

It was not a conversation to have while Goku was dripping wet. “You should wash up and change. We can talk about it when you’re done.”

“I have to unload the wagon first. I brought it in out of the rain before I took the donkey back to Po’s stable, but all of the stuff is still in it.” Goku stood and stretched, and then he looked around. “Where’s Wen? He usually helps me put things away.”

“He had a stroke and won’t be able to work here any more—that’s another thing we have to talk about. I’ll help you this time.” Sanzo pocketed the bag and rose from the platform.

“Aw man, that sucks! I really like Wen.”

It took them a half hour to unload the little cart and put all of the sacks and containers away in the storeroom, and they were both soaked by the time they made it back to Sanzo’s office. 

Sanzo changed out of his sopping wet robes into jeans and a sweater while Goku went to the little outdoor bathhouse to wash up. It was still early enough in the spring for the damp day to have a chill to it, so he lit a fire in their small sitting area and prepared some tea.

“I was hoping you’d make a fire!” Goku said as he entered the office, still toweling off his damp hair. He sniffed appreciatively at the tea. “Oooh, you made the good stuff.” He poured himself a cup and rifled through the small bookshelf that served as their pantry, looking for snacks. “I watched the ladies roast tea yesterday. They do it with their bare hands in a big, hot, metal bowl!”

“Don’t eat too much,” Sanzo said from his spot on his cot, where he’d propped up enough pillows to make it a sofa of sorts. “We’re going to Hakkai and Gojyo’s for dinner later.”

“I knowf! Yakinikuf!” Goku replied around a mouthful of bun. Instead of sitting on his own bed, he settled onto the rug in front of the small fireplace, leaning back to rest against Sanzo’s legs. “The tea’s real good, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Sanzo said. “Way better than what they usually give us. I didn’t realize that first-pick made such a difference.” He took a sip of the fragrant brew. “We should probably share some with Hakkai. So tell me about this job offer, and why you’re thinking about taking it.”

“The foreman said he liked how quick I did things, and how much I could carry,” Goku said. “So he said if I wanted I could have a job with them, and get paid.”

Sanzo saw Goku’s hands tighten around the stoneware cup, and thought they were getting close to what was bothering him.

“And that’s important to you? Getting paid?”

Goku flapped a hand. “It’s not just the money. I don’t want to live off you any more. I want to make my own way.”

Sanzo went still. “I never said you had to come with me,” he said quietly. “You don’t have to stay here if you’re not happy.”

“That’s not it!” Goku heaved a sigh. “That’s not what I said. I like it here. I like it a lot, I’m real glad we came. But when I was a kid I lived at the temple and didn’t have a bunch of duties like the acolytes did. And then we went West and everything got put on the gold card, and I didn’t have to do anything for it.”

“I think we can call fighting off demon hoards doing something,” Sanzo said, still careful of Goku’s mood. “And you helped with chores.”

“I helped, I helped,” Goku retorted. “I don’t wanna just help any more. I don’t want just odd jobs to have enough to buy dinner, like I did while I was away. I want to have a real job and earn my keep. Like Hakkai does, like Gojyo does, like you do, even though your job doesn’t really pay you very much. I want to be able to take care of you sometimes, instead of you always taking care of me. I want to start saving money so that if you ever want to stop being a priest you can, and we could live off what I made.”

The monkey had clearly given a lot of thought—and emotion—to the issue, and Sanzo wasn’t sure what to say. 

“I know it’s stupid,” Goku said.

“It’s not,” Sanzo said. “You’re an adult now, and we’re finally in a position to be able to live a normal life.”

Goku snorted. “Our kind of normal, anyway.”

“Our kind of normal,” Sanzo agreed. “You realize, though, that if you take that job you will have to live there. The plantation is almost a day’s journey from here.”

“I know,” Goku said unhappily. “That’s the part I don’t like. I don’t want to be that far away from you guys.”

“There may be another solution,” Sanzo said, and he told Goku about Cheng Wen’s wish and the village council’s offer.

Goku twisted around to gaze up at him, his eyes wide. “They want _me?_ Really?”

“I had the same reaction,” Sanzo said, deadpan.

Goku smacked his leg. “Shut up,” he said. “But they really want me to to it? That’s a real important job, taking care of the temple.”

“It _is_ an important job,” Sanzo said. “You would be responsible for keeping the buildings and the statues in good condition. There’s a lot of work to be done, because Wen was very old and couldn’t do many of his duties.”

Goku nodded. “I could do it! I helped rebuild Sharak’s temple,” he said.

“You _helped,_ did you?” Sanzo said, and he struggled to keep a straight face.

“I did,” Goku replied, completely unaware that he was being trolled. “Would I still go and collect the rents? I like visiting everyone, it’s fun.”

“Yes,” Sanzo said. “The council said they were impressed with how your _helping_ the farmers has resulted in more full, regular rent payments.”

Goku’s eyes narrowed. “You’re teasing me, you jerk.”

“I am teasing you,” Sanzo said, “but I am also pointing out that helping is part of who you are, and a very large part of why you have been offered this position.”

“Oh.” Goku settled back to face the fire. “So, do you think I should take it?”

“It’s your decision, Goku. But if what you’re really asking me is if I think you can do it, then yes, I think you can.” He could feel the tension drain out of Goku’s body moments before Goku turned around again and smiled at him.

“I’ll take it, then. I have a job!” Goku paused for a moment, a small frown furrowing his brow. “I’ll still be able to stay here, won’t I? With you?”

“You can live here in the temple,” Sanzo said. “I’m sure one of the smaller buildings can be made into quarters for you.”

Goku’s frown deepened. “Can’t we both live in the cottage? It’s big enough, isn’t it? I want to stay with you.” He pressed his face into Sanzo’s denim-clad leg. “I sleep better when you’re near.”

Sanzo said nothing, all too mindful that he could say the same thing.

“Besides, you shouldn’t get to hog the indoor bathroom.”

“Brat,” Sanzo said, and he poked Goku in the back of the head. “You should be aware, Goku, that if you live there with me, people will assume we are lovers.”

Goku tilted his head back to meet Sanzo’s gaze, his acorn-brown eyes luminous in the firelight. “Would that be such a bad thing?”

Sanzo was tempted to tell Goku he didn’t know what he was saying, but the quiet, serious expression on Goku’s face told him that yes, he did. _Would it?_ They had come to Three Peaks Village as two adult companions; not guardian and ward, not master and servant. For all that Goku drove him up the wall sometimes, Sanzo couldn’t imagine not having him around; the ten months he’d been away had been rough. Goku’s earlier outburst—or confession, depending on how you looked at it—revealed an assumption that they would spend their lives together.

It was an assumption Sanzo didn’t mind accepting. Besides, since when did he care what anyone else thought?

“No, it wouldn’t,” he said. Before Goku had a chance to say anything else, Sanzo bopped him on the head and got up. “Let’s go over to Hakkai’s. Dinner will be soon, and the cottage will be ready by the time we get back.”


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had begun its downward slide past the top of First Peak as Sanzo and Goku walked down the narrow, cobbled streets back to the temple. Pale shades of pink and gold tinted the wisps of clouds that remained in the darkening sky, and Sanzo watched as the street-lighters made their way down the road, stopping now and then to light hanging lanterns that cast a warm glow onto the stones beneath.

“Dinner was soo good!” Goku declared. “I’m glad I didn’t miss it.”

Sanzo snorted. “You wouldn’t have missed it, idiot. Hakkai was pretty insistent that he was going to wait for you to get back.”

“Because he’s awesome like that. He really seemed to like the tea, I’m glad you thought of giving him some.”

Sanzo pointed a finger at him. “I don’t know what you were thinking, bringing that cask of sake. The damn kappa drank most of it!”

“We have plenty,” Goku said, “and I wanted to celebrate. Besides, it wasn’t the good stuff that Ba Seng plantation gives us, I kept that in the storeroom.”

Sanzo nodded with approval. “I have trained you well.”

Goku laughed and skipped ahead to the temple gate. Sanzo noticed the way Goku’s hand skimmed the pillar as he passed it, and the way Goku’s gaze scanned the entrance and the courtyard beyond. A possessive hand and eye, claiming the space and acknowledging the duty that came with it.

When they reached Sanzo’s office, they found a note affixed to the door. _Roshi! Your new home is ready._

“Yay!” Goku said.

Sanzo merely grunted and opened the door. “Here’s your first task as caretaker,” he said, tapping the door. “It’s not closing properly, probably just needs to be sanded down along the sides.”

Goku ran a hand along the edge of the door. “Can I fix it in the morning? I want to see our house.”

Sanzo rolled his eyes. “Yes, dumbass, I’m not asking you to fix it in the dark. Let’s get our things and go over.”

They made short work of gathering their belongings, and headed across the courtyard toward the small cottage. Soft, golden light spilled from the windows, illuminating the ground in a faint glow, and smoke curled lazily from the chimney, which told Sanzo the house would be warm.

He opened the door, and Goku pushed past him to go inside. 

“Sanzo! It’s so nice!”

Sanzo glanced around the sitting room. The workmen had done a good job; the last time he had seen the place, the roof had holes in it and the floor had been a rotting mess. Now, freshly polished wood peeked out beneath a hand-worked rug, and when Sanzo looked up he saw new ceiling beams and planks. A fire crackled in the fireplace, and Sanzo took note of a small sofa and chair. 

Another note lay on the sofa, and Sanzo picked it up and read it out loud. “A warm welcome to Genjo Roshi and Goku Chiden. The people of Three Peaks Village are happy to have provided everything you need.”

“Chiden?” Goku asked, peering at the note. “What’s that?”

“It’s your title,” Sanzo replied. “Chiden is the title given to a temple caretaker, just like Roshi is my title as temple priest.” 

Goku gaped at him, then smiled widely. “Wow, a title.” 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Sanzo said.

Goku bounded over to the other side of the room. “Look, Sanzo, a little kitchen!”

This had been one of his requests, to have a place to prepare his own meals. The little kitchen took up the back corner of the room, and the table and chairs from his office had been moved there. Goku was busily opening the cabinet doors, checking all the contents. There were dishes, glasses, and other kitchenware, all mismatched but in good condition, just like the rest of the furnishings in the room. Everything had been provided by the villagers, to make a home for them.

They found his second request, a bathroom, in a newly created hallway off the kitchen. Sanzo peeked in the room and saw that it had been fitted with modern fixtures, and he was pleased to see hot water taps. 

Goku stuck his head through the doorway. “It looks just like the bathroom in Hakkai’s house. It’ll be nice not having to wash with cold water from a bucket!”

“Hell yeah,” Sanzo murmured.

The bedroom door was at the end of the small hallway, and Sanzo appreciated the effort the workmen had made in maximizing usable space when they had added two extra rooms to the former one room cottage. He pushed open the door, and leaned a hand on the frame as he looked inside.

It was simply furnished; a chest for clothing, a small recessed closet for hanging his robes, a table that held a small reading lamp, and, taking up most of the room, a bed.

One bed. One very large bed, covered with an equally large hand-sewn patchwork quilt.

Goku ducked under his arm and stood next to him in the doorway, slipping his arms around Sanzo’s waist. “Oh wow, I thought they were going to put our cots in here, like the table and chairs. I think I’ve only seen a bed that big when we stayed in the fancier places. I wonder how they got it in the room?”

“Buddha only knows.” Sanzo considered the loose embrace; there was no possession in it, just quiet affection. He could break free of it at any moment, and he realized that Goku intended for him to know that.

He decided it wasn’t that bad, really, and let it be.

“That bed is huge,” Goku said. “We can each have our own side.”

“I get the side near the window,” Sanzo said, envisioning cool breezes in the summer. “But let’s be honest, do you think you are even capable of staying on your side of the bed?” He felt Goku’s shoulders shake with quiet laughter, and Goku’s arms tightened around him in the briefest of hugs before resuming their relaxed circle around his waist. 

“Probably not,” Goku said. “But who cares?”


End file.
